Up In The Clouds
by justacityfangirl
Summary: All Annabeth Chase wanted was to work as an architect. But, the fates had other plans. Rated T.


**A/N: Hi! I'm Sunny, daughter of Zeus! This is something new I'm working on. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

…**..**

{Annabeth's POV}

"Well, that's just perfect."

I look down at my white blouse and see coffee running down it.

When I look up to see what idiot decided to ram into me on one of the most important days of my life, I'm met with gorgeous green eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I say.

Okay, let me explain my situation. I'm Annabeth Chase, a 25 years old living in New York City. I have an interview for an architecture company that is very important for my future as an architect. I went to go get some coffee before heading to the building but obviously the fates had other plans for me.

"Watch where you're going!" he yells at me.

"Excuse me?!-"

"Annabeth, calm down."

I turn my head to see my best friends, Thalia Grace and Piper Mclean.

"Thals, Pipes, I love you both but now is not the time, I have an interview and this idiot spilled his coffee all over me!"

Piper gives me a stern look.

"Annabeth, stop."

She stares at the accuser and waves her hand.

"You can leave now, sorry about her."

He nods and walks away.

I turn back to my infuriating best friends.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Thalia smirks.

"That, was a misunderstanding. We're all human, Beth. We all make mistakes."

I let out a big sigh.

"I know Thals, I know. Just, why can someone spill coffee on me _today_? Out of all days?"

Piper pats my back and sighs.

"Beth, It's fine, just button up your blazer and head to your meeting, it's all in the past, _your interview_ is the future."

I smile.

'Thanks guys, I'll see you both later."

I button up my blazer and hug them, before running out to catch a cab.

**LINEBREAKER YAY**

When I reach the office I start to get nervous.

I tighten my ponytail and brush through my long blond locks.

_Breathe, Beth, breathe._

I walk into the building and head to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady says.

I smile nervously.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase, I have an interview with Mr. Robinson?"

She smiles.

"Hello! I'll just check for you."

I hear a series of clicks and typing before I hear a gasp.

I frown.

"Is something wrong mam?"

She looks at me and nods.

"It looks like they forgot to inform you that your services will not be needed, they found someone else. I'm so sorry dear, if there's anything I can do, I will, but I don't think they meant to put you down that fast."

_What? How did this happen?_

"Don't worry mam, I understand. Thank you anyway, I appreciate your help."

She nods and smiles.

**ANOTHER LINEBREAKER? YAY**

"Wait. You're not sad?", Piper asks me.

I met Piper in middle school. She was the "loser" in our grade. Though, I didn't understand why. Piper is very pretty; light brown hair (from her Cherokee) decent, and eyes that change color depending on her mood.

I shake my head.

"There's no point. Obviously, they would have probably been jerks based off the way they treated me."

Thalia smirks.

"That's Annabeth Chase for you."

Piper and I met Thalia freshmen year in high school. Her blue eyes and black hair were hard to miss. We all came best friends and well, the rest is history.

I smirk.

"Guys," Piper says nervously, "now that the whole architect thing figured itself out, I have something to tell both of you."

Thalia and I exchange nervous glances.

"Yes…"

"I-uh, I got us jobs."

What did I just hear?

"Excuse me?"

Thank you Thalia.

"Don't panic! I just- we all needed jobs and well, I did some research and got us jobs. If Beth had gotten architect job I would have rejected it but since you didn't…"

I think.

"Wait. What job did you get us?"

She stutters.

"Um- well- I-"

"PIPER ELIZABETH MCLEAN ANSWER ME!"

She sighs.

"Fine, I got us jobs on Olympus Air as stewardesses."

There's a long pause before Thalia speaks.

"That's actually not bad. We get to travel the world…"

I look at Thalia.

"Oh yeah. You're definitely excited to serve drunk people aren't you?"

Thalia and Piper exchange a look.

"We're doing it."

I gasp.

"What?! No!"

Piper looks at me.

"Beth, you have to admit, we need to get out more. All of us. Plus, I think this will be fun."

Then she gives me the puggy-dog face.

"Ugh, fine Pipes, I'll do it."

**YET ANOTHER LINE BREAKER? YAY**

I pull my skirt down and Piper, Thalia, and I walk to our first meeting with our permanent flight crew.

We're in our uniforms; white heels, a sea blue skirt, a while blouse, and a blazer matching the color of the skirt with the Olympus logo on it.

Actually, the outfits look good.

Piper sees me pulling my skirt down and says, "Oh shush, you look great. Stop pulling your skirt down."

I smile and her as we walk into a room.

My eyes immediately fall on a man with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

_Shit._

That man is the man who spilled coffee on me just a day ago. And he's staring at me, mirroring my shocked expression.

_This is going to be a long day._

….

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! How was it?**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review(:**

**- Sunny**


End file.
